Mario tales Episode 1 Mario and Luigi's Halloween Fright Part 2
by FireBlazeElite
Summary: Continued Mario and Luigi plan on going to a Halloween party but things go wrong


**M****A****R****I****O t****a****l****e****s**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T own anything mario or characters I use in these short tales!**

**Episode 1: Mario and Luigi's Halloween Fright Part 2**

**Chapter 3**

**Now back to the story oh yey Mario says "because your the younger brother and mom says you have to do what I say you little bitch". Then Luigi says "up yours asswhole" then Peach says would both of you asswholes shut and just do it" then Mario pushes Luigi into the direction of the scarecrow beast and says "go and just touch it you baby" then luigi says "fine but i better be able to fuck Daisy tonight on your bed". Then Luigi starts walking towards the creature just laying on the floor lifeless creeping upon the thing Luigi looks back at everyone looking scared and eveyone points and says "GO DAMIT" Luigi keeps going looks at the thing on the floor the scarecrow monster looking thing has a chainsaw form an arm and a knife in its other hand and Luigi bends over and so gentley touches it and nothing. Then Luigi says "see you guys it wasjust a prank on fatass Wario" and eveybody goes scilent looking at Luigi and Luigi says "what oh let me guess the scarecrow thing is right behind me standing up isn't he" then everybody shakes their head and say "mm hm". Then Luigi looks back at it and starts screaming "WHOLY SHIT SOMEBODY A SAVE ME" then everyone starts screaming and running. **

**Mario and Peach run left Wario and Waluigi run right and Toad and Toadette run up some steps. Luigi then falls to the floor staring at the scarecrow thing then its chainsaw arm starts up then he tries to saw Luigi but Luigi turns and dogdes and gets up and starts running. The scarecrow starts walking at a slow pace and Luigi is screaming running up the steps and the scarcrow gives chase. Going up the steps Luigi trips and falls then the scarecrow catches Luigi with its knife hand then he cuts Luigi in the face. Than Luigi rips its leg off and starts running then the scarecrow falls down then as Luigi is running he looks back and sees the scarecrow's leg coming back to its body. Now Luigi running as fast as he can towards the kitchen he hides in the freezer then he heres footsteps approaching he shreiks loudy then the footsteps stop. Luigi hears nothing then suddenly the fridge falls over from Luigi's weight then he sees the scarecrow then starts running again as the scarecrow gives chase even faster now with its chainsaw arm running. Luigi keeps going until he doesn't see the scarecrow anymore and he is in the hallway then he randomly picks a closet and hides in it. The closet is dark and Luigi can't hear anything then out of nohwhere he hears moaning then somebody says "oh yey fuck me hard" then Luigi says huh then he hears "oh yey i'ma going to fuck you hard" then Luigi turns on the lightbulb in the closet and he sees Mario and Peach having sex.**

**Then Luigi says "oh damn" than Mario says "hey what the fuck are you doing" then Luigi says "hey at least i'ma not the one who went running away from the scarecrow to go fuck" then Mario says "hey its my own buisness what I do with my bitch unlike you who doesn't even have sex at all". Then Luigi says "hey if you want to stay here and fuck do it i'ma out of here" then Luigi runs out of the closet and runs somewhere else while Mario and Peach continue their buisness. Then Mario says "where were we" then Peach says "right about here" and grabs his dick then Mario starts to fuck Peach again then he says "oh yey here we go" the Paech says "oh yey" then they fuck so hard they start to make a banging noise real loud. Then Mario says "oh Peach" then Peach says "oh Mario" then they both continue "oh Peach" "oh Mario" "oh Peach" "oh Mario" "oh Peach" "oh Mario" "oh Peach" "oh Mario" "oh Peach" "OH PEACCCCHH" "OH MARIOOOO". Then they here footsteps coming then Mario says "who's a there" then the scraecrow pops out and Mario says "OH SHIT" then he throws Peach then scarecrow saws her in half then Mario dodges the scarecrow and starts running.**

**Then he finds Luigi with Wario and Waluigi running for the door than he screams "WAIT FOR ME" they don't listen to Mario and run out but Mario is right behind them they all keep running until they can't run anymore they all look back but don't see the house anymore then Luigi says to Mario "wheres Peach" then Mario says "oh shes dead" then Luigi says "oh ok" then Wario says "well that sure was a great experience" than Mario says "what the fuck is wrong with what kind of great experience was that" then Waluigi says"an experience that tells us not to go to haunted houses" than Luigi says "yey" then Mario says "well lets get to that party" then they start walking then Luigi says "wait I think we forgot somethning" then Mario says like what. Back at the haunted house Toad and Toadette are dead because everyone forhot about them and the scarecrow killed them. Know back to our heros Mario says "naw we didn't forget anything important that I know of" then they hear maniacal laughing echoing out of now where as they continue walking then Mario says "whats that" then Luigi says "uh" then they start running again then Luigi says "well here we go again" then Mario says "GOOD NIGHT EVERYBODY AND THANKS FOR READING" **

**THANKS GUYS FOR READING MORE TALES TO COME AND HAPPY HALLOWEEN :D**


End file.
